Siralee
Siralee is the Drow goddess of Redemption and Love. She is the guiding light in the darkness that saves the souls of drow from wallowing in never-ending suffering. She is the example to drow that there is a better way of life, full of love, trust, and happiness. Her influence is mainly felt by those who have turned away from the dark teachings of Zenfaria, those who wish for love, and by drow who wish to live on the surface where trees and flowers grow. History Siralee is the Daughter of Lolth and Kaeleth, she is sister to Saranae. When the Drow descended into the underdark Siralee knew some would try to find the light of surface and she would be that guiding light. She would teach love and forgiveness to those who would seek it and save the souls of the damned. Home Siralee's home is on Arborea with her father Kaeleth. It is a place of natural beauty with great forests and waterfalls cascading into glowing pools. Here the souls she has saved frolic among the tress and the flowers forever enjoying a happy peace. Relationships Siralee pities her sister Saranae for her confusion of love with lust. When Siralee's Worshipers encounter followers of Saranae they try their best to educate them on what love really is and not to confuse it with lust. Siralee hates Zenfaria and does everything she can to oppose her and her worshipers. She does not care for Snechal, and she admires and fears Or'gall'gin's battle prowess. Siralee is regarded as an outsider among her father's court but she is still respected for her personality and goals. Appearance and Emissaries Siralee appears to her followers as a beautiful naked female dark elf with ankle length silver hair and silver eyes. She is always wielding a elegant elven longsword made of starlight. Servants Normally only female Dark elves can become clerics of Siralee but one Male has been granted Siralee's grace. Respen Do'Urden is a mortal that has earned Siralee's favor and she views him as an example of love between a high elf princess and a dark elf prince. She expects great things from Respen and so far he has fulfilled those expectations. Sword-Sister's are the messengers of Siralee. These choatic good warpriests seek out drow that have made it to the surface and try to deliver Siralee's message to them. They also make missions into the underdark and make safe havens for those seeking to escape the evil of Zenfaria Church of Deity Forgiveness is the most important aspect of worshiping Siralee. Followers are taught to forgive their enemies and those who have wronged them. Followers are taught to show love towards each other and to put ones trust fully in another. Followers of Siralee all share a bond that cannot be broken and they aspire to bring others into the fold so that Siralee's love can reach them. Every time a follower of Siralee forgives someone who wronged her or anytime she expresses her love towards another Siralee's power grows. Ceremonies worshiping Siralee involves dancing naked in the moonlight and copulating their love with other followers until the sun comes up. Another important ceremony is the great hunt where a group of followers roam around a area during a full moon naked armed with only a longsword and hunt a creature of darkness to sacrifice to Siralee. Worshipers and Clergy Any Drow can worship Siralee but generally only drow females can become Priestess or Sword-Sisters. Males are permitted to participate in the ceremonies but during the great hunt they are only allowed a bow and arrows for the hunt. Non drow that worship Siralee are usually people who have been redeemed by a priestess of Siralee or are looking to redeem themselves with selfless service to the goddess. Priestess pray for thier spells at night after an hour of dancing naked under the moonlight or copulating with a loved one. Sword-Sisters are among the most beautiful of Siralee's worshipers simply because it makes it easier to deliver the message of love and forgiveness. Temples and Shrines Temples of Siralee are beautiful structures with an open ceilings that permits moonlight to shine through, and are adorned with works of art and beauty with a theme of love and forgiveness. The temples are usually large with enough space to permanently house ten to twenty priestess or sword-sisters. The temples are very relaxing places with lots of fountains and statues of Siralee, and the sounds of harps and angelic voices can be heard within its confines. Holy Texts The book of Moonlight Holy Relics The Crescent Blade The Light of Siralee Magic Items Healing items and Merciful weapons can be purchased from temples of Siralee. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Good Domain Category:Chaos Domain Category:Charm Domain Category:Darkness Domain Category:Good Domain Category:Chaotic Good Deity